Christmas Rose
by green-mermaid
Summary: A story about Eriol and Tomoyo spending Christmas together prequel from my other fic, My Spoilt Fiance. Eriol loved her in his first sight. Merry X'mas to all of you! [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. I'm just borrowing it without license from CLAMP :P

This is just a single part (the unknown part) from my other fic, My Spoilt Fiancée :), a White Christmas which Tomoyo and Eriol spent together.:) Hope ya like it.

This fic is dedicated to all of the people in the world who had helped me this year, including my sister, **Ruby-dream** (who asked me to create a fic again). And also, to **The Angels' Princess** whoalways reviews my CCS fic. Last but not least, to all of my readers whether you'renoticedor unnoticed by me. Thanks for all of your support to me throughout the year! I Love You:)

* * *

**Christmas Rose**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

_I fall in love with you _

_on the day when you looked through my heart _

_and saved me from my loneliness_

_-Tomoyo Daidouji, December 25-_

"Tell me again. Why I should come with you to this Christmas Party?" Tomoyo swung her feet one another back and in reverse way continuously. She wore a violet long-dress with beads embroidered his gown. She folded her scarf beside her.

She sat in a queen-size fluffy bed. Beside her, a large mirror stood there, reflecting her mom's expression. She took a glimpse of look to her mom's reflection, pout plastered on her face.

"Honey, don't be so indulgent. This is a large party which will affect mom's business. Beside, you don't have any friend beside Sakura, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu. When will you find a perfect guy for you?" Her mom put an earring on her left ear.

"You forget Yamazaki, mom. Anyway, I'll find my perfect guy... someday," Tomoyo's tone turned uncertain once she said the last word.

"When is that someday? I'll not allow you with a-guy-I-don't-know-where-you-come-from-and-who-are-you." Sonomi turned her sofa chair, facing her daughter.

"Someday is... yah... you know... someday! Someday is still long, mom! I'm only a high-school student! Beside, you're going to sound like grand-pa! Aunt Nadeshiko is happy now with uncle Fujitaka!" Tomoyo lost her words. She always never won to her mom in 'debate'.

"Yes, you're a high-school student. BUT, you're also a daughter of Daidouji, Tomoyo," Sonomi turned her chair again, rolling her eyes, annoyed.

"Mom! Can I go out with Sakura and the gang tomorrow?" Tomoyo tried her hard to change the topic.

"I don't see why can't you go out with them," Sonomi stood up, ready to go to the Christmas invitation. She checked for the last time her make up. After make sure everything was okay, she took the invitation and her small leather handbag. "Let's go!"

"Okay... Okay... I'm coming..." Tomoyo sighed hardly. '_Right now, Sakura had a party ONLY with her family..._'

"Tomoyo, you will meet many boys around your age who are brilliant. You'll see," Sonomi walked in front of her daughter.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, groaning. '_Not again..._'

* * *

Hiiragizawa Mansion,...

"Tell me again. Why should I come into this party?" Eriol glared at his father's eyes. He wore a black suit. Inside the suit, a shirt with tie match with the suit lied there.

"Eriol, don't make me answer the same question over and over again," Hiiragizawa Kurou, the single parent but successful businessman tighten his son's tie. "There you are!"

"But, dad! You know that... that... I had a heart broke three days ago!" Eriol snapped his father.

"That's why! You shall come to this party. You'll see many girls around your age who suit you perfectly. Not that Kaho Mizuki! I already said it to you that she will break your heart. It's just you don't want to listen to me!" The blue eyed man replied him back, without losing the tense between them.

"Don't say like that about her! She's not as bad as you think, dad!" Eriol, without his notice, followed his father who walked in front of him.

"Yeah! Of course! She's just worse than what I think! Now, I have a new image of her that she's a nasty woman who had broken my oh-i-don't-want-to-hear-my-father's-warn son's heart,"

"Dad, let's...let's just quit this discussion, okay. I thought we've talked about this for many times already," Eriol sighed, tired about his father's words.

"You started it. Now, off we go." His dad pleased him to come inside the limo first. Eriol rolled his eyeball lazily. "I will not responsible to everything that will happen in the party." He smirked to his father.

"Oh, don't worry, Eriol. I've known you for ages. I know that you sometimes play hoaxes with me. But, you're never off limit. There, you go. Come on, inside the limo..." His dad smiled.

Eriol knew that smile. The same mischievous smile that Eriol always gave to girls in his school to prevent them expressed their loves to him. An oh-I-don't-want-to-hear-your-words smile. A polite manner to reject them, wasn't it?

Eriol sighed hardly before he entered the limo with hatred filled his heart. He couldn't yell at his dad after that smile, could he? After all, he did that to other people too!

* * *

Eriol stepped out from the black yet clean limo. He groaned. It's a huge mansion of Imonoyama family, a very well-known family in Japan, which controlled almost all of the living-aspect. Four yellow marble pillars with gold sculptures above the pillar stood in the right and left side of the stairs. On the door, mistletoe hanged in there. Eriol's father soon accompanied him.

"A good and well-known family, isn't it, Eriol?" His father smiled at him.

"Yeah... yeah... I've known it already," Eriol rolled his eyeballs and looked away.

Behind the limo he had just ridden, another limo with different number queued. He waited for the person inside the gorgeous and metal thing came out. He didn't understand why he should wait the riders; he just felt he should do it. He didn't hear about his father's word anymore. All he knew was there's something more important and interesting for him to watch.

"... And, let's go!" His father's voice brought Eriol's back to reality.

"Ah... yes... of course!" Eriol turned his head to his father, moving his attention a second from the limo.

After replying his dad, Eriol turned his eyes again to face the same limo he had just left his attention from. He took a glimpse look a violet princess whose gowns fitted her perfectly.

Feeling somebody eyed her; the princess looked up and glanced at the way she's being watched. There, she had an eye-contact with a certain deep-blue eyes boy. Just a second, but Tomoyo felt something inside her chest. Then the lad went inside the Imonoyama mansion, without moving his attention from the lady.

"Tomoyo, are you going or not?" Sonomi faced her daughter.

"Oh... yes! I'm coming!" Tomoyo followed her mom, walking inside the large corridors and red carpet with golden strings below them.

* * *

Tomoyo was sure that the party successfully made her feet sore. Nope, not only the feet, but also her face was hurt. She felt like she couldn't tighten her lips together again. Smiling all the night was sure tiring. Beside, all the night long, she felt somebody watched her from far. But, when she turned her body around to see the watcher, she didn't meet anyone's gaze on her. She could only raise her eyebrow and turned her attention back to the conversation she had.

After sighing for several times that night and smiling every time she chatted with people, Tomoyo decided to take a rest. After all, it's dancing time. A time for couples. '_Ha! I take pity to myself! Why should I have a boyfriend? Mom is just wasting her time doing that!_'

Tomoyo watched a single silhouette in the darkness at the Garden. Again, she felt the same gaze she felt all the night. It's not scaring. It's not making her fear. On the other hand, it had a sincere feeling to her. She felt warm and secured on that gaze. She was replying back the gaze, looking through the glass, into Imonoyama's mansion's garden, Garden of Everything (AN: I stole the name from Steve Conte's song which sung by Maaya Sakamoto).

She quickly ran to the garden, almost ran into the couple of Ohkawa and Iijuin, two of her best friends in 'her mom's world' (AN: means in elite and business world).

"Daidouji-san! Are you okay?" Ohkawa stared at her.

"Oh...erm... I'm OK. Well... If you please excuse me, I'm in hurry! Have fun to you!" Tomoyo gave them a single sweet smile before she left.

Ohkawa and Iijuin stared at her curiously. They looked at each other, "What happened to her? It's not like Daidouji-san to lose her control and in hurry."

"I don't know either." Iijuin, the black-haired lad, answered his girlfriend.

* * *

"Wait! You!" Tomoyo ran as fast as she could in her violet gown. She found it really bothersome running with high heels and long gown up to her ankle. She almost tripped several times.

The silhouette continued entering the garden without turned back or slowed his pace. He entered the maze in the garden which was built with climb plant. The silhouette turned to the left for the umpteenth times.

Tomoyo kept following the shadow until she finally in the center of the garden. After that, in front of her eyes, for the first time the shadow turned around and face her, smiling to her. But, she couldn't see the face of the shadow, all just black! He wore a black long robe till it dropped to the ground and the robe didn't show his face completely. She narrowed her eyes to sharpen her sight. For her surprise, the shadow vanished suddenly with a smile still in its face.

"Wait! Who are you! Are you the one who watch me all this night? Wait...!" Tomoyo couldn't get any answers from the shadow. It already vanished and in front of her there's only a beautiful fountain with colorful lamps decorated the fountain, making the cleanse water no longer colored transparent but with the colorful water.

Tomoyo sighed. "Who are you...?"

She was about to turned back to where she was and she realized something. "My goodness,... please tell me this is just a dream. I... I don't know the way back to the mansion! I just followed the shadow and now the shadow vanished."

Tomoyo hung her head, disappointed look filled her face. She looked her surroundings, all trees. She sighed again and decided to sit and take a rest near the fountain. "I'm going to a party that I dislike, my mom's gonna search for my fiancée in this party, and now I'm lost in you-don't-know-what garden, what could be more bad luck than this? What sin hadI done?"

Normally, Tomoyo would freak out in this condition. Well... she could accept people's stories about ghost. But, she thought ghost's color was white, wasn't it? And the shadow she looked was grayish (almost black).

'_It couldn't be the God of Death, could it?_' she kept mentioned it in her mind.

'_Nah... if it's the God of Death, she wouldn't felt this calm and secured.'_ Her other mind told her.

Tomoyo shook her head, trying to forget the thought. '_All I have to do is now, searching the way to outside this maze.'

* * *

_

Iijuin and Ohkawa felt something wasn't right about Tomoyo. They quickly searched for their best friend who owned the mansion, Imonoyama Nokoru. After a while searching they found the blonde guy they were searching. Beside him, stood a blue-navy and eye glassed boy.

"Good evening, Imonoyama-san. Good evening, Hiiragizawa-san," Ohkawa bowed a bit, greeting the host.

"Good evening, Ohkawa-san. Still gorgeous, I see." Eriol replied her.

"Thank you. Anyway, Imonoyama-san, we saw Daidouji-san walked to the garden just now. I'm just wondering, will she be alright?" Ohkawa moved his attention to Nokoru. Nokoru's face strengthened.

"I thought you said that the garden is complicated and almost all of the people who entered it got trapped." Iijuin continued her.

"Excuse me, who is this Daidouji-san? And from which way she went to the garden?" Eriol interrupted them.

"The daughter of Daidouji company who wears the violet gown tonight." Ohkawa replied him. Iijuin continued her and pointed to the black glass in his right. "And she went outside from that glass door."

"Thank you. See you later, Nokoru!" Eriol moved from the teenagers and ran a bit to the glass door which Akira pointed just now.

"Later, Eriol." Nokoru plastered a smile to his best friend.

Ijjuin and Ohkawa moved their attention from Eriol to Nokoru. "Is he gonna be alright?"

Nokoru replied them with a sincere smile. "Don't worry; he is the only one who doesn't get lost in the garden. Even me, ever got lost in there."

* * *

Tomoyo left out another sigh of frustration. "What should I do? What should I do? I can't move away from this fountain. I mean... if I walked away from here and stepped to the wrong path, I may not be able to return to this fountain again. And it's more comfortable sitting in this marble than to sit in the ground."

Tomoyo wasn't sure how long she was in the cold weather. She wasn't very paying attention to it. She was actually feeling like she would enjoy the time she was alone, just like before she met Sakura and the gang. A time for her not to think everything, just gazing into the darkness.

She thought she would enjoy the moment once again. For the first 30 minutes, she indeed enjoyed it. But after that, she felt something in her heart, which she knew finally, feeling of loneliness. She wanted to cry, realizing there's no body beside her right now. A lonely feeling was a very hurt feeling to her.

She looked back to the colorful fountain. She met her reflection. '_My face is a mess. My hairpin isn't on its proper place again.' _She watched the fountain for a long time, reminiscing her past up to now.

'_Mom is very busy with her business. She would forget many occasions in our family. I know that dad was gone and mom's burden is bigger than me, but there's time I wanna spend it with mom. Just both of us. Will she be realized that I'm gone from the party? Will she search for me if I run away from home? Will she happy if I'm not born to this world? Will there a person that I know that will miss me if I'm gone? Will there a person that will always remember me whenever, wherever, and however I am?' _

Of course, Tomoyo had known that nobody in this world would answer the silent question in her mind for her. Well... except the person had supernatural power or something so that he could read her mind. She shook her head slowly once again and closed her eyes.

She sighed and opened her eyes. There, she saw in the water, other reflection beside hers.

"Hey... You are not going to jump to the fountain, are you?" The owner of the reflection who stood behind her said.

Tomoyo turned back to face the owner of the reflection. She saw the deep-blue eyes and watched it silently. Too deep in her thought, she lost her balanced and almost splattered to the fountain.

"Hey!" The blue lad quickly held her waist, preventing her from dropped to the fountain.

Tomoyo was sure her heart skipped a beat. She leaned on Eriol's shoulder. Sweet scent of magnolia, her favorite flower, entered her nose. She felt secured in this arm. Eriol's breathes warmed her ear, though it tickled her ear. She was about to enjoy the moment when suddenly Eriol broke the embrace and scolded her.

"Do you want to catch flu or what? Without any coat, going outside in this chilly weather. And also, it's dark already, what if you're trapped in this maze? And also, are you a moron or what, jumping to the fountain like that!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyeballs, disappointed that she actually enjoyed the moment before she got scolded like this by a person she even didn't know the name. And, did he just call her a moron?

"Hey! Look! I don't come into this garden by my own! I followed a shadow and the shadow took me here! And it suddenly... oh well... you won't believe me anyway..." Tomoyo sighed, avoided Eriol's eyes, regretted to herself why she thought that the eyes was as beautiful as sapphire before.

"... And I don't believe you. Anyway, I'm sure that you're Daidouji-san, aren't you?" Eriol took off his coat and put it on Tomoyo's shoulder. He offered his hand to the girl. "I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. Come on, I'll lead you back to the mansion."

Tomoyo gazed at the hand before she took it. "Thanks."

"And you know what? Nobody is lonely. There's somebody out there waiting for your return. There's somebody out there who loved you as if you're the world. There's somebody out there who misses you and always remembers you although you're not beside her at the moment," Eriol smiled, giving his best smile to the girl.

"Why are you suddenly saying that?" Tomoyo watched his face which suddenly turned to be serious.

"I don't know. Just feeling that I shall say it to you. I saw loneliness in your face and I will be a bad boy if I don't say that to you. Daidouji-san, you may cry if you want to cry. You may scream if you want to scream. And you may tell me everything if you want to lose the burden in your heart. Being a child of a single parent is very tough and I experience it by myself. Maybe you won't believe me because we just met a while ago, but you may cry and I won't tell anybody. Promise," Eriol slipped his fingers into Tomoyo's hair, bringing the girl's head to his shoulder once again.

"I can't cry. A Daidouji can't cry because we never taught how to cry." Daidouji tried her best not to sob.

"It's easy. Just think about the saddest moment, put a little of your feeling on it, and the eyes will do its work. Believe me." Eriol tighten his embrace.

Tomoyo smiled. A tear came out from her eyes, and there went another and another. Eriol kept embraced her until she calmed down. "Thank you... for everything."

* * *

Two years later,...

"ERIOL! ERIOL! Are you listening to me, or not!" Tomoyo put her hands on her hip. "Mou! I don't think that there's a guy who is daydreaming in his date, except you!" Tomoyo pouted.

Eriol snapped back to reality and blinked several times, looking at his sweet yet sometimes bitter fiancée. He frowned and gawked at his fiancée. "Lady Tomoyo, don't think as if you're in the wind. We are not dating. How many times should I say this to you?" Eriol stirred his hot cocoa. '_Is she truly the girl who cried on my shoulder two years ago?' _Eriol sighed.

Tomoyo stick out her tongue to the lad. She turned her head to her left and met a pot with green and red leaves. She watched it for a long time and decided to ask Eriol. '_After all, Eriol's brain is almost the same like Einstein's brain._' "Eriol, what is that plant?"

"Huh? Oh... it's a poinsettia. Some people said its Christmas rose because it has red and green color, just like Christmas, isn't it? Because of the sun rays, the green leaves turned into the red leaves. Do you like it?"

"Yes... I really love it." Tomoyo support her head with her own palms.

Eriol watched her silently, enjoying the beautiful princess from heaven in front of him. He couldn't stop his lips from admire her beauty, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Tomoyo turned her head to the lad, smiling. "Yes, it is!"

Eriol surprised a bit, seeing the girl's smile. He finally knew that what he was talking about and what Tomoyo was talking about was different. He smiled to himself. '_Well... she's so nice and sweet if she meant it anyway...' _

"Hey, Eriol, how is the cocoa? Is it good?" Tomoyo turned her attention back to Eriol.

"You may drink it if you like. But, ..." Eriol couldn't finish his words.

"Ahh.. there's always 'buts' in your sentence." Tomoyo took the cup and drink the hot cocoa.

Eriol stunned, watching the girl in front of him. "Tomoyo, you... you drink on the side where I used to drink..." Eriol's face reddened a bit.

Tomoyo looked at him innocently. "So?"

Eriol sighed in defeat and waved his hand. "Nah... You may continue drinking it. I'll go for a while."

Eriol stood up from his seat. Tomoyo watched him with confuse look in her face. "Where are you going?" Eriol just shrugged his shoulder and moved away. Tomoyo couldn't help but frowned.

* * *

"There. We're on your house, now." Eriol pulled his car's brake and made his car stopped. He went outside from his car and opened the other side of his car's door to let Tomoyo out.

"It's very late..." Tomoyo stepped outside the Mercedes and jumped to her mansion's stairs.

"Tomoyo... just a moment please?" Eriol called her from her back.

"Huh? What?" She walked down the stairs again so that Eriol was as tall as her.

Eriol gave her a pot with poinsettia. He wrapped it nicely with violet and silver ribbon on the pot, decorating the plant. "Merry Christmas," He smiled.

Tomoyo's face changed from confusion into joyful looks. "Thank you, Eriol!" She smiled widely, replying his smile.

Tomoyo leaned down a bit to take the flower when Eriol took the chance to kiss the raven-haired girl in her left and right cheek. "I hope we can spend Christmas together like this next year. There, Mr George is coming. See you tomorrow. Have a sweet dream." Eriol smiled for the last time before they parted.

Tomoyo stunned, looking at the blue boy started his car in the snowy night. After a while, she's turned back to reality and found herself smiling.

"Are you okay, young lady?" Her servant asked.

"Yes, I'm okay..." Tomoyo touched her cheek, feeling the tingling touch from Eriol just now. Shw watched the path Eriol left before she entered her house to take a rest from this tiring yet beautiful day with Eriol.

**The End

* * *

**

Aww... I love this story so so so much! Wishing to have such a beautiful love story like this :) Beside people whoI have mentioned above, I really dedicated this fic to a guy that I have my crush onfor two and a half year already. I wanna say my feelings to you he heh :). Guys, you know what? I shall see him again after one and a half year today after I got my semester report but I have many things to do and finally I end up didn't meet him. I really really sad and wanna cry. More over, it israining all day, making my heart bluer...

THAT'S WHY, make me happy again with clicking that purple button down there:) I wish you all: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! MAY GOD BLESS YOU!


End file.
